Stara baśń: Tom trzeci: Rozdział XXIV
Korzystając z uspokojenia Doman się do wesela sposobił. Chciał je mieć hucznym i głośnym, stary też zdun, który córkę za bogatego kmiecia wydawał, pragnął pokazać, iż go stało na przyjęcie i uraczenie choćby najliczniejszych gości. Z obu stron przygotowania czyniono wielkie. Doman naprzód, odziawszy się bogato i czeladź postroiwszy, wędrował od dworu do dworu drużbów sobie na wesele spraszając. A gdy tak jechał i stanął po drodze przed Wiszów zagrodą, ścisnęło mu się serce - Dziwa przypomniała mimo woli. Ludka znowu doma nie było, bo zdawszy jeńców za Dobkiem pośpieszył nad granicę, młodszy brat gospodarzył. U wrót stanąwszy ręce sobie podali. - Dziewkę sobie biorę - odezwał się do niego Doman - za drużbę was proszę... - Będę wam chętnym drużbą - odparł chłopak. - Cieszę się, żeście o naszej zapomnieli... Popatrzał mu się Doman w oczy i rozśmiał niewesoło. - Nie myślcie - odpowiedział - żem sobie dziewczynę napytał jak wasza... Krasy chciałem, więcej nic... hoża jest i młoda!... Biorę córkę zduna znad jeziora Lednicy... Co mi tam! nie dbam, czy mi co przyniesie!... Oczy jej się śmieją, może i ja poweseleję, bo mi jakoś nieraźno... Weźcie więc konia a gotujcie się do drogi, będziecie mi bratem, niech ludzie wiedzą, że zemsty nie szukam i żeśmy druhami jak dawniej. Ścisnęli się znowu za ręce, pożartowali chwilę wesoło i Doman pojechał dalej. W chacie u Wiszów wiadomość o tym zadziwiła niewiasty; Żywia, stojąca u ogniska, zarumieniła się mocno, spuściła oczy. Może myślała, że się odezwie do niej i ją weźmie. Teraz, bez ojca i matki, cicho było i smutno. Bratowe popychały, bracia nie bronili bardzo... Poszłaby z nim, ale - brał inną. Taka dola... Stary zdun trochę o garnkach zapomniał gotując wesele. Córka mu też nie dawała pokoju, tak wielu rzeczy jej było potrzeba. Mirsz na nic nie żałował. Miód dawno sycony na to wesele stał pogotowiu, piwo warzyć zaczęto, a chmielu dosypywano do niego dostatkiem; tego chmielu, o którym stara pieśń niosła, że psotnik, nic dobrego, "z dziewcząt robił mężatki", bo go przy weselach dużo spijano. Baranów i koźląt dość też na rzeź naznaczono, a i wieprzaków kilka miało paść ofiarą. Na kołacze mąka sucha, wysiewana stała w bodni, pogotowiu. Jednego dnia Jaruha znalazła się w progu zagrody, dobrawszy znać taką porę, gdy stary zdun był u pieca zajęty. Spojrzała na Milę i twarz się jej od śmiechu tak wykrzywiła i pomarszczyła jak grzyb, który człek nogą przyciśnie. Wzięła się wiedźma w boki. - A co, Miluchno? a co?... może się stara nie zna? Może nie umie zaczyniać i odczyniać? Może ziele jej nieskuteczne?... Dajże mi piwa, bo w gardle zasycha... Dziewczę zarumieniło się, zmieszało, pobiegło prędko kubek piwa podać starej. Ta w progu usiadła, torbę położyła na ziemi, dobyła placka kawałek i z rozkoszą do ust poniosła napój ulubiony. - Widzisz - mówiła powoli, uśmiechając się i mrugając - żupanam ci dała, a będziesz panowała... a gdyby nie ja i nie mój lubczyk... ho! ho! alboby to nie było nigdy lub nierychło. Stare baby młodym się też na coś przydać mogą. Zaczynić i odczynić... przyciągnąć, odepchnąć... my to wszystko znamy... Będzie ciebie kochał - dodała ciszej - a jeśli tam u niego już są inne jakie... te ci służyć będą jak niewolnice... U bogatych ich bywa wiele, a tobie to co szkodzi?... Zarumieniła się Mila znowu i oczy zakryła rączkami. Teraz jakoś, gdy otrzymała to, czego pragnęła, lękała się i trwożyła. Przyszło jej to tak łatwo! strach ogarniał. A Jaruha piwo piła i głową potrząsała nie czekając odpowiedzi. Kubek był już próżny, milcząc podała go Mili i dziewczę napełniło raz drugi. Jaruha wypróżniła go chciwie. - Na cześć Trójgłowowi, Miluchno - odezwała się - daj trzeci kubek, to się już powlokę. Nogi mam słabe, muszę pić na jedną, a potem na drugą nogę, i na rękę też, która kij trzyma, bo to tak jak trzecia noga... I śmiała się Jaruha, śpiewać już zaczynając. - O! o! co oni to porobili, co porobili na tym białym świecie naszym! - poczęła, smutniejąc nagle i głową wahając z jednego ramienia na drugie. - Kneź i biała pani... oboje poszli do ojców bez stosu i pogrzebu! Mnie ich szkoda... gród pusty! Trawa rośnie na zgliszczu... Kneźna się na zielu znała, wiedziała, co z nim robić, o! o! nosiłam i ja jej ziele, na młodziku! rwane po mogiłach... Dawała czasem pić i jeść, dni dwa i trzy, płótna kawałek, sukna okrawek... Kneź szczuł sobakami z podwórza, bo młode ściskał, a starych nie lubił, ale mnie żaden pies nie ukąsi. Zaraz by się wściekł. Teraz na grodzisku... het, pustki i węgle... nie ma nic. Sroki skrzeczą tylko... Chodziłam grzebać w kupach popiołu... ino gdzieniegdzie kostki bieleją... szkoda dworu malowanego! szkoda! Dopiwszy trzeciego kubka rozweseliła się znowu, otarła usta, oczy się jej zaświeciły, chciała wstać, nie mogła, dziewczę ją podniosło z ziemi. Podparła się na kiju, zmocowała i głową kiwnąwszy powlokła się dalej śpiewając: - O lubczyku, ziółko złote!... Jaką ty masz wielką cnotę, czy pan, czy chłop, nic nie pyta, a za serce wnet go chwyta... o lubczyku, dobre ziele, prośże ty mnie na wesele!... Obiecując sobie przybyć na nie, choć nie proszona, Jaruha, która nigdy na miejscu nie mogła długo usiedzieć, dalej się powlokła. W drugiej chacie krowa mleko dawać przestała, trzeba ją było okurzyć, aby czar i uroki zadane odczynić... Dalej ktoś w życie zawiązał węzeł na chorobę i cały zagon stał nietknięty, aż Jaruhą go dopiero rozplątać mogła bez szkody. Znała tajemnic wiele, odejmowała zimnicę, uspokajała tych; których duchy o ziemię rzucały, sama się czasem dziwiła sobie, iż umiała tak wiele. Po tym piwie chmielnym świat wydawał się jej dziwnie wesoły i jasny, chociaż nogi za to ledwie się wlokły. Doman wedle obyczaju przysłał swaty; naznaczono dzień wesela. Zdjęto koło na tyce, zatknięte nad chatą, oznajmujące parobczakom, że tu coś było do wywiezienia. Mila dobrała sobie drużek sześć, wszystko krewniaczki z okolicy, których się powstydzić nie mogła, bo wszystkie były hoże, młode, świeże jak ona i wesołe, a żadna nad nią piękniejsza nie była. Doman też sześciu drużbów prowadził z sobą, wszystkich, jak jeden, kmiecych synów dorodnych, z których każdy suknią, kołpaczkiem, pasem i koniem się mógł pochwalić, zręcznością, przytomnością i siłą. Dziewierza nie miał; Wizun mu go zastępował, prowadząc drużbów za sobą. Poszły zaprosiny urzędowe naprzód od dworu do dworu, z wieńcami i śpiewami, wedle dawnego obyczaju, od ojca dziewczyny i od pana młodego. W chacie zduna zawczasu kręciło się niewiast biało odzianych bez liku; siostra Mirsza starego miejsce matki zastępowała. Lecz, jak to bywa często przed weselem, choć się wszyscy radują, Mila, co tak za kmiecia iść pragnęła, czuła jakąś trwogę, a Doman, choć ją znajdował piękną, gniewał się na siebie, że go serce gdzie indziej ciągnęło. Żal mu było jej i siebie. Ale cóż? słowo się rzekło... musiało się odbyć wesele, jak zapowiedziano. Stary Mirsz też, choć nie przeciwił się doli, chodził chmurny, chata mu opustoszeć miała ze szczętem. Bracia też milczeli posępni. Po cichu za węgłami mówili sobie: - Wolelibyśmy, aby poszła za swoim, za zdunem... Kto wie, jaki ją tam los czeka i ile ich tam jest? W przeddzień wesela wszystko było pogotowiu. Chata wybielona, wymieciona, wykadzona jałowcem i ładanem, posypana kosaćcem, u drzwi powieszano wianki, wszystkie naczynia postawiono nowe. Około dziewczyny, jak zwykle zasępionej i smutnej, kręciły się druhny wesołe i przybrana macierz stara. Strojną była Mila na ten dzień ostatni w najcieńsze płótno, w najpiękniejsze pierścienie i kolce, które od ojca miała; dziewicze kosy pozaplatane starannie raz ostatni ją zdobiły. W chacie już od rana nie ustawały pieśni na chwilę, bo każda godzina tych dni uroczystych miała swoją, którą odśpiewać musiano. Przed przybyciem młodego zaczęto już korowaj miesić, placek weselny, na którego przyjęcie piec się dopalał jasno i wesoło. Dziewczęta koło dzieży stały i sypały w nią siedem miarek mąki jak śnieg białej, lały miód, lały wodę kryniczną, a każdemu sypaniu i laniu każdemu nowa pieśń towarzyszyła, co je tłumaczyła. W takt potem pieśni białymi rękami ciasto ugniatały niewiasty śmiejąc się i żartując z narzeczonej smutnej, w której smutek udany nie bardzo kto wierzył, choć oczy miała naprawdę zapłakane. Z pieśnią się odbył taniec wkoło dzieży, w której ciasto rosło, z pieśnią poczęto lepić misternie korowaj święty, ofiarny, na którym spleciona kosa panny młodej siedziała i ptaszki, i pozatykane gałązki zielone, jagódki czerwone, kłosy dojrzałe... Wszystko to były godła dziewictwa, młodości, wesela, które się z tym dniem ofiary kończyło, a poczynało od niego życie trudu, łez i pracy, które jedna miłość miała osłodzić. Gdy korowaj był skończony, ulepiony, ustrojony, z nową pieśnią do pieca go niesiono uroczyście, rzucając z nim razem kokotki z ciasta urobione, ptaszki poświęcone bóstwu żywota - Żywii. Zamknięto naówczas piec, przy którym starsze niewiasty pozostały na straży, a pannę młodą posadzono uroczyście na ulu zasłanym ręcznikami i druhny poczęły nucić smętny śpiew pożegnalny, zamykający w sobie całe dzieje młodości, żal po domowych progach, źródle, z którego wodę czerpała, ogródku, gdzie rutę sadziła, po dobrych braciach, po ojcu i macierzy kochanej, po złotych dniach majowych. Mili płynęły znów łzy z oczów, gdy jej kosy rozplatano. Pana młodego nie było jeszcze, spodziewano się go, wyglądano co chwila. Brat miejsce jego zasiadał przy siostrze jako dawny jej stróż, opiekun i obrońca ze krwi prawa. Zmierzchało już, gdy zatętniało na drodze i - płaszcząc w dłonie druhny wołać zaczęły: - Księżyc jedzie młody! Księżycem dnia tego był Doman, któremu sześciu młodzieży na koniach towarzyszyło, w kołpakach futrzanych z piórami, w pasach kowanych, w opończach suto bramowanych, z ręcznikami bogato szytymi przez ramiona. Pan młody, choć blady jeszcze, krasą i odzieżą wszystkich przechodził. Konia pod sobą siwego miał z długą grzywą, okrytego suknem czerwonym, któremu na łbie świecił czub błyszczący. Pas na nim cały był z kółek złocistych, pod szyją zapinka świecąca, u boku lśniący miecz, na głowie czapka z piórem i łańcuszkiem. Na stajanie od chaty puścili się ku niej czwałem, a gdy u progu stanęli, aż ziemia zatętniała. Broniono im przystępu zrazu, niby najeźdźcom i gwałtownikom, co na cudze dobro czyhali, nie dawano im przejść progu, musieli się spierać, opowiadać i okupić. Dopiero ich przepuszczono, gdy podarki dali. Doman wiele ich wiózł z sobą, a gdy z krasnej chusty wysypał u nóg młodej, dziewczętom się aż zaiskrzyły oczy. Były tam zamorskie, z dala przywiezione klejnoty, pierścienie, naszyjniki, naramienniki, korony na głowę, szpilki i para garści pieniążków srebrnych i droższe nad nie może paski malowane, pstre wstęgi, które tylko z Winedy dostawano, dokąd nie każdy wiedział i przebyć mógł drogę. Był i kubek jakby złoty i naczyńko przezroczyste z drogiego kamienia, któremu się wszyscy dziwowali, bo było niby z lodu, a słońce na wskroś przez nie patrzało. Tymi darami okupił sobie młody miejsce przy dziewczynie, którego mu brat ustąpił. A tuż i korowaj wynoszono, i rozgę weselną zieloną, całą we wstęgi przybraną, w blaszki, pióra i strzępki, z szytym ręcznikiem krasnym. I znowu brzmiała pieśń na pól żałosna, pół wesołe, żal za domem, za swoimi, przyszłości obawa, przeczucia pracy ciężkiej, modlitwy do bogów i wróżby. Wtoczyli się też zaraz za młodym do świetlicy dwaj gęślarze i dudarz z kobzą - grajki weselne, co i pieśniom wtórować, i pieśniami kierować, i do skoku przygrywać umieli. Chata już pełna była, jak nabił. Mirsz stary częstował i prosił, bracia z dzbankami chodzili i poili, piwo i miód nalewano nieustanie. A że w izbie miejsca wkrótce nie stało, chłopcy i dziewczęta koło wiedli w podwórku, gdzie i gędźba usiadła na przyzbie. Pieśni a pieśni lały się jedna po drugiej. Śpiewano za młodą, za braci, za młodego - prześpiewano tak niemal noc całą. Nocka była letnia, gwiaździsta, księżycowa, ciepła, nikomu się spać nie chciało. Starzy chyba, siedząc, zdrzemnęli się po miodzie na ławach, drudzy na trawach pod drzewami, a gędźba nie ustawała. Co jeden przerwał, to poczynał drugi. Młody siedział przy Mili, a patrzał na nią i wzdychał, tej serce biło ze strachu. A! tamtych dni, gdy się jej ptaszkiem z chaty furknąć chciało, o tym smutku i obawie pojęcia nie miała. Skądże się teraz wzięły te łzy i ta trwoga?... Doman też pasem się bawił, na ścianę patrzał, milcząc się niby uśmiechał, a gdzie był myślami, o tym nikt nie wiedział. Tymczasem druhny nuciły: - Żegnaj mi, progu domowy, żegnaj ogródku ruciany, studeńko, w której ja wodę czerpałam dla mojej trzódki. Żegnaj mi, siostro kochana, żegnaj, mój bracie rodzony, i tobie, ojcze mój siwy, do nóg upadam, spłakana... W świat idę, obcy mnie wiedzie, wianek mój z strumieniem płynie, kukułka wróży na brzozie, łzy z oczów cisną się gorzkie... Ojcze mój, bracia rodzeni, kiedy ja znów was zobaczę? Tam mi obarczą ramiona, nikt nade mną nie zapłacze... Tętni droga, lasy gwarzą, potok szumi na dolinie... Brzęczy coś, huczy coś, ktoś do chaty pędzi... Księżycowe lice, oczy ma jak gwiazdy, królewicz to pan - po naszą dziewczynę. Cały w złocie, w jasnej szacie, przy nim drużby królewicze, złotem, srebrem przepasani, jak jabłuszka malowani. Hej! otwórzcie chaty wrota, drużyna jedzie od złota po dziewczynę, po malinę... Dary ojcu wielkie wiozą, bratu, siostrom i macierzy... Nie płacz, otrzyj oczy czarne, wianuszek mu oddaj rada... Malowany dwór u niego, złote progi, srebrne statki... A! ja płaczę, łzy mi biegą, nie będzie mi jak u matki... O słońca wschodzie ruszył cały pochód na uroczysko pod dęby święte; stary ojciec miał im tam pobłogosławić. Drużby na konie posiadali, pannę młodą na wóz wsadzono, cały suknem okryty, cały kwiatami obwieszony. Za nim jechały, nucąc a zawodząc, druhny, goście, tłum ciekawy. U starego dębu młodzi szli po kolei wszystkich prosić o błogosławieństwo, padli ojcu do nóg, przybranej matce, wszystkim stojącym dokoła aż do małych dzieci. Potem za ręce się pobrawszy, kołaczem się łamali, włożono im korony na głowy, pili z kubka jednego, dłoń w dłoni siedem razy dąb święty obeszli dokoła i ojciec ich trzykroć ziarnem obsypał, a poza nimi stająca drużyna ciągle pieśni nuciła weselne. Wylano bogom ofiarę, odpędzono czary i uroki, kadzono zielem, rzucano liśćmi, kropiono wodą i orszak cały nazad się puścił do chaty. Tu zabrzmiały pieśni nowe a inne. Dziewczęciu rozplatano włosy, kosę dziewiczą obcięto i głowę czepcem osłoniono, a gdy biała namitka otoczyła czoło młodej, łzy się z jej oczów rzuciły żałosne, śpiewy rozległy tęskne i bolejące. Żegnały ją drużki dziewice, ale gęślarz głośniej w struny uderzył i płaczu słychać nie było. Do skoków stawać musieli weselni i na gwałt się weselić, aby wieczór ten złą dla życia nie był wróżbą. Zanucono pieśni chmielne, bo też chmiel w głowach panowanie swe rozpoczynał. - Chmielu, ty psotniku, co ty robisz z ludzi, dziewicą szła z chaty, mężatką się zbudzi... Chmielu ty, mój chmielu, jak ty psujesz głowy, świat był wczoraj czarny, dzisiaj mi różowy... Chmielu, co po tyczce zwijasz się do góry, chciałoby się z tobą tak uczepić której... Dziewczęta, dziewczęta, uciekajcie z drogi, chmiel idzie, pan idzie, popodcina nogi... O chmielu, o chmielu, cudowneś ty ziele, przez cię jest szczęśliwych i biednych jest wiele. Chmielu ty weselny, królu nasz i panie, niechaj choć do jutra trwa twe panowanie. O chmielu!... Całą tak noc tętniała od skoków chata Mirszowa, tętniało i rozlegało się podwórko, niektórzy znużeni, na przyzbie spocząwszy ledwie, wracali pić i skakać. Już młodzi byli na świronku w łożnicy, a piwo i miód bez ustanku krążyły. Kto przypadł, ten sam sobie do woli czerpał z kadzi, bo w taki dzień każdy gościem był miłym. Kupy też tych, co szli na Lednicę, z ciekawością zwracały się ku chacie, stawały, zbliżały, dudarz grał, a gęślarze śpiewali. Już słońce wstawać miało, gdy ujrzano z pola spiesznym krokiem idącą o kiju starą babę. Stawała niekiedy, oglądała się jakby przelękła, podnosiła kij i wołała coś przeraźliwym głosem, ale słów dosłyszeć nie było można, bo i dudarz grał donośnie, i gęślarze śpiewali, a młodzież hasając pokrzykiwała. Wiedźma coraz żywiej biec zaczęła zdyszana, poznano w niej z dala Jaruhę. - Co jej jest? - zawołał stary Mirsz - leci jakby oszalała... - E! ona tak zawsze! - śmieli się inni - lubi piwo, a chmiel z nią czyni, co chce, gotowa jeszcze pójść w skoki... A Jaruha szła, biegła, oglądała się poza siebie strwożona i kijem kędyś pokazywała. Włos miała rozwiany w nieładzie, bieliznę pomiętą i zdartą, nogi pokrwawione. Dobiegłszy zdyszana pod same wrota, krzyknęła: - Uciekajcie! Uciekajcie! Jedzie, toczy się smok, gadzina! Pomorcy idą! Wrogi tuż, za mną w ślad... Usłyszeli wszyscy, ale nikt nie chciał wierzyć własnym uszom i szalonej kobiecie. - Tuman się toczy, dymy kłębią - tętni ziemia. Uciekajcie, uciekajcie, komu życie miłe. Ludzie, ratujcie się. Pomorcy idą! Podniosła ręce obie do góry krzycząc i upadła zmęczona. Stary Mirsz popatrzał w dal muczący i wpadł do chaty. - Kto żyw, na konie! - zawołał. - Jaruha przybiegła z wieścią, nawała Pomorców się toczy. Uciekać! Stara oszalała może, może stado owiec za Pomorców wzięła. Niech kto jedzie, podpatrzy. Tumany jakieś widać w dali. Popłoch padł na taneczników, jak gdy kania się nad stadem kuropatw uwiesi, ale głowom zagrzanym nie bardzo się wierzyć chciało. Mężniejsi się ku drzwiom rzucili, a dziewczęta i niewiasty do komory - krzyki zastąpiły śpiewy, głośniejsze od nich. Doman też wypadł z chaty za rękę wiodąc Milę przestraszoną i płaczącą, która czoło i oczy tuląc w dłonie wołała: - O doloż moja - o dolo! W podwórku zwijając się, wszyscy jak poszaleli wołali głosami różnymi: - Niemcy - Kaszuby - wrogi! Młodzież biegła po konie na paszę. Ale cóż mogła ta mała garstka przeciwko nawale nieprzyjaciela, o obronie myśleć było niepodobna, chyba o ucieczce jednej. Parobczak, który pierwszy świerzopę starą pochwyciwszy u płota na wzgórze się dostał, zobaczył tuman w dali, usłyszał szczęk i wrzawę i nawrócił wnet, wołając. - Idą, idą! Głowy tracili wszyscy - nie było czasu prawie pomyśleć o schronieniu się gdziekolwiek, chyba na ostrów, na Lednicę - a tu już czółna, jakie były u brzegów, pierwsi, co ich dopadli, pozajmowali i zamiast wioseł chwyciwszy żerdzie - odbijali na głębinę. Doman do szopy biegł po siwego, Mila za nim z rozpuszczonym włosem, bez wianka, ręce łamiąc, we łzach cała. Nie myśląc już o drugich mąż ją wpół chwycił i na konia rzucił, skoczył nań sam, wybiegł przed chatę, obejrzał się krzycząc na swoich: - Za mną, druhy! Drużby też konie prowadzili i jak kto stał, jakiego kto dopadł, uciekali. Niewiasty biegły nad brzeg ręce łamiąc i padając. Czółen brakło. Niektóre z nich śmiało rzucały się w wodę i płynęły. W wirze tym i popłochu - kto gdzie mógł, szukał kryjówki myśląc o sobie. Mirsz stary miał jamę w ziemi wygrzebaną, do której wnijście było skryte, przy ludziach zdradzić jej nie chciał, z synem tylko, zobaczywszy Domana uciekającego, spojrzeli po sobie, zawrócili się gdzieś ku szopom i znikli. Nie pierwszą to napaść podobną stary zdun w kopalnej jamie, której szyja dobrze była zakrytą, przesiedział bezpieczny. Za górą coraz silniej tętniało i dzikie słyszeć się dawały okrzyki. Chmura Pomorców i Kaszubów leciała z tumanem kurzawy, pędząc nad jezioro. Niekiedy z tego obłoku migały głowy i dzidy. Jaruha zmęczona, jak martwa leżała na ziemi dysząc sił ostatkiem. Chata, przed chwilą brzmiąca weselem, stała otwarta i pusta. Z korowajem obłamanym na stole, z kadziami piwa i beczkami nie dopitego miodu. W podwórku nie było żywej duszy - psy u wrót ujadały. Jedni koni dopadłszy, ratując siebie i niewiasty, gnali czwałem po brzegu jeziora, drudzy czekali wroga, aby dopiero gdy bliżej naskoczy, rzucić się wpław i próbować ujść śmierci lub niewoli. Po wrzaskach nastąpiło milczenie, straszniejsze od nich jeszcze. Gdzie i jak kto mógł, krył się, tulił, pełzał, przypadał. Starsze niewiasty, opuszczone, w kupkę się zbiwszy u wierzb stały na stoku nad wodą. W dali już widać było drużynę Domana i białe szaty Mili, które około siwego wiewały, wiatrem rozdęte. Za nimi tuman kurzu pędził i uchodzących zdradzał. Z dzikim wrzaskiem puścili się ze wzgórka Pomorcy w pogoń za uciekającymi, siekąc konie i ścigając ich zapalczywie. Drudzy już otaczali chatę i zagrodę zagarniając, co żywego znaleźli. Psy u wrót, jedyni stróże, leżały pozabijane. Reszta ludzi u brzegu stojąca plusnęła w jezioro, zbiegła w trzciny i sitowia. Do tych Pomorcy strzelać zaczęli, kilka pocisków utkwiło w nich, krzyki słyszeć się dały, znikli. Pozostali odsuwali się od brzegu, który gęsto obsadzili najezdnicy. Z Mirszowej chaty oberemkami wynoszono łupy i wiano młodej, podarki młodego, nagromadzone mienie starego zduna A że garnków brać nie myśleli - poczęli je z gniewem tłuc i o ściany rozbijać, pokrzykując za każdym uderzeniem. Wzgórze całe, jak zajrzeć, przez wrogów było zajęte. Wśród tłumu ich dwóch młodych dowódców widać było na koniach, około których, cześć im oddając, drudzy się obracali. Po strojach za Niemców ich wziąć było można i Niemcami też byli otoczeni, rozstępował się im tłum, a gdy z koni pozsiadali, szli z dwornią do pustej chaty. Oba z jasnymi włosy, twarzami bladymi, czarnymi oczyma, podobni do siebie jak rodzeni, rodzonymi też byli. Synowie Pepełka Chwościska szli znowu, mszcząc się i rodziców, i niedawnej klęski. Za nimi na powrozie ciągniono starca z siwą brodą, który gęślę potrzaskaną w ręku trzymał. Pochwycono go gdzieś na drodze, a Niemcy ślepych tych pieśniarzy nie cierpieli, bo oni śpiewali o starych, lepszych czasach. Gęślarz szedł niemy, ze spuszczoną głową, popędzany kijami i biczami, nie stękając, nie płacząc, nie oglądając się na tych, co śmiejąc się i urągając mu, smagali. Na pustej ławie, na której niedawno panna młoda siedziała, zrobiono miejsce kneziowym synom. Tymczasem dwornie plądrowała po chacie, wynosząc, co gdzie było. Grabiono jedne sprzęty, drugie młodym znoszono. Starszyzna zmęczona czerpała chciwie resztki piwa, z zakątków dobywano poznajdywane placki i mięsiwo na misach. Stary gęślarz padł u progu, ale go za sznur wciągnięto do izby. Brodaty, obwieszony kawałkami żelaza chłop, z oczyma zbielałymi przystąpił do starca i kopnął go nogą. Chciano z niego dobyć wieści o bogatym chramie i skarbach na ostrowiu; grożono mu obwieszeniem i targano. - Każcie wieszać! - wołał stary. Chciano wiedzieć, ilu ludzi, jaka straż na Lednicy broni przystępu do kontyny, jak się najbezpieczniej dostać do niej. -Ptakiem dolecieć, rybą dopłynąć - jęczał szydersko stary. Badano o najbogatszą w okolicy zagrodę, o najliczniejsze stada, ale starzec jęczał tylko, nie odpowiadał, chyba szyderstwy. Zaczęto go nielitościwie smagać. Śmiał się i śpiewał razem, głosem jakimś strasznym - aż oprawcom ręce drętwiały. - O doloż ty nasza - o dolo! Wesele i grób. Warzyli wesele, pogrzeb zgotowali. O doloż ty nasza, o dolo! Smagajcie, a żywo, niech dusza wyleci z ciała, prędzej, dość się nabolała! O Łado! Kolado! Kupało! pomóżcie jej z ciała. Jakby nie czując już krwawego smagania stary przyczołgał się do wiadra z wodą, nachylił je do ust rękami obiema i pić począł. Zamierzył się nań jeden z oszczepem i strzymał. Ciągniono do chaty połapanych u brzegów, powiązanych, płaczących. Starszyzna niemiecka otaczając młodych panów naradzała się. Spocząć tu chcieli naplądrowawszy, o Lednicy nie myśląc, bo na nią przeprawa była trudną, a napaść niebezpieczną. Radzili tak jeszcze, gdy w podwórzu wesołe zabrzmiały okrzyki. Stojący we wrotach wołali: - Wiodą ich! prowadzą! Niektórzy biegli ku brzegowi. Kupa ludzi, co się w pogoń puściła, ciągnęła rannego Domana, którego pochwycono w ucieczce. Siedział na koniu na wpół skrępowany sznurem, a przed nim leżał trup młodej żony, w której piersi tkwił oszczep krew z niej stygnąca płynęła. Lice miała białe - życie już z niej uciekło. Doman zębami przytrzymywał ją za koszulę, bo rękami skrępowanymi nie władnął, sam był okryty krwią, ranny, ale nie zdawał się czuć bólu. Ludzie go wnet z konia ściągnęli, ale, rozerwawszy sznury, trupa pochwycił z sobą; chcieli mu go odebrać, lecz ściskał tak silnie, iż we dwu i trzech zmóc go nie potrafili - padł z nim razem na ziemię. Po sukni i z twarzy łatwo w nim zamożnego władykę poznali i z chaty wyszli doń synowie Chwostka, a z nimi Niemcy, ciekawie obstępując rannego. Jeden z kneziów schylił się nad nim pięść podnosząc. - Psi synu - zawołał - gdy nasz gród palono, gdy naszych zabijano, tyś tam także być musiał, przewodziłeś może zbójom! Drugi naglić począł, aby mówił, kto na gród prowadził, kto knował. Grożono śmiercią. Doman, nic nie odpowiadając, na trupa patrzał niemy. Stali tak nad nim, to popychając go, to uderzając, to naradzając się z sobą, a chcąc koniecznie dostać języka. Lękali się może, aby ich znowu nie zaskoczono, ale nieszczęśliwy pan młody usta ścinał i słowa z niego dobyć nie było można - Myśmy kneziowie wasi! - wołał młodszy. Doman dopiero głowę podniósł i popatrzał obłąkanym wzrokiem. - Z waszego rodu żaden u nas kniażyć nie będzie! - zamruczał - niedoczekanie wasze! Wyście wrogi i zbóje, nie wam panować, gadzin plemię! Przekleństwem skończył i zmilczał. Kazali go wlec precz i odeszli gniewni. Znęcali się Niemcy nad nim długo, ale ścierpiał wszystko. Związanego, wraz z innymi poprowadzono do brzegu, gdzie już gromada innych leżała. Pod wierzbą Mirszową padł na ziemię wysilony. Ręce miał skrępowane, nogi wolne. Wieczorem trup zabitej Mili sam leżał u brzegu. Doman pełznął do wody, gdy straż się pospała, rzucił się w jezioro i zniknął. Tom 03 Rozdział 24